


"Sir, you're in an ambulance."

by military_bluebells



Series: First Meetings [8]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: (a stabbing), Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, Paramedic!Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: “Sir, can you hear me?”“Yeah.” His patient croaked before coughing and saying, “if you can just drop me off at the next exit, that’d be great.”Nate rose an eyebrow as the man beside him snorted, “Sir, you’re in an ambulance.”
Relationships: Nate Fick & Ray Person
Series: First Meetings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699477
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	"Sir, you're in an ambulance."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, set in an alternate universe healthcare system XD

Nate passed the stretcher off to the ER nurses at LA General. The woman – Ellen, aged eighty-four – had broken her pelvis when she fell in her kitchen. She had one son and three grandchildren, and her husband was currently on holiday with his football friends. She was tough because Nate had seen much younger people sob in pain, but Ellen just lay very still and answered his questions calmly. Not for the first time, he wished he could follow the stretcher through the doors and know what happened to his patient, but he settled for hoping her recovery was smooth. 

He slipped back into the passenger’s seat as Mike said, “Copy dispatch, on route.” into the radio. He pulled them out of the bay, flipping on the sirens as they hit the connecting road to the highway. 

“What we got?” Nate asked, taking a sip of his now cold coffee. 

“Stabbing, twenty-two-year-old male, downtown. His friends have him stabilised, but it’s a body wound so they called it in.” 

“Shit.” Nate said, putting his coffee back and holding on as Mike weaved them through the nights traffic. He’d been to quite a few stabbings – at lot of them in the downtown area – and no two had been the same. This promised to be interesting. 

They wound through the narrower streets off the main highway, leaving the bright lights off the city centre behind. There were still streetlights but not every one was working, which left several sections of the street unlit. Cars lined both sides of the road as they approached a busy intersection and turned right. They pulled into a bar car park and Nate grabbed his kit, hopped out of the ambulance. He spotted a group of men in one corner so he walked over to them. One of the group looked up suddenly and rushed over to him. 

“Hey! He’s over here.” 

Nate nodded and jogged alongside the blond man. The group parted when they saw them, and Nate got the first look at his patient. The man was laying on the concrete ground, a jacket under his head. Another man was keeping pressure on his stomach with some sort of cloth that was half soaked with blood, but it didn’t look like a worrying amount. 

“Sir, can you hear me?” Nate asked as he pulled his latex gloves on. The patient nodded with his chin, so Nate quickly cycled through his check: the patients airways were clear, he was breathing calmly and fully, and his pulse was present and relatively strong. “Did you remove the weapon?” 

“Nah dawg, the guy just stabbed him, all quick and shit.” One of the men in the wide circled replied, his arms crossed with an unbothered expression, like he saw a stabbing victim every day. 

Nate nodded anyway, “Can I borrow a few of you to unload the stretcher, my partner needs to stay with the ambulance?” One of the other crews had had their ambulance stolen during a call in the area and since then, they weren’t to leave the ambulance unattended. 

“Sure brother.” Said a very muscular, shirtless, man. The cloth pressed against the wound must be his shirt. Two other men broke off from the group – one was almost as muscular as the first and the other had a moustache – and they followed Nate to grab the stretcher. They wheeled it back to the patient and Nate collapsed the legs to bring it down to the ground. 

“Right, on three, we’re going to transfer the patient to the stretcher. I need you to take his legs, you and you to support his lower body and you two to move his head and shoulders. Keep him flat and try not to jostle him.” Nate instructed to the men around them. They all nodded and quickly arranged themselves. Nate held the stretcher in place and counted to three. On one, the men lifted his patient up and onto the stretcher seamlessly. He blinked and stored the information away as he raised the legs to bring the stretcher up and secured his patients legs and upper chest, “We can take one passenger.” 

The man who was still applying pressure looked up, “I’m going.” 

Nate nodded and began to push the stretcher towards the ambulance, signalling Mike to started it up. The stretcher loaded into the back easily and the man slipped in first, his hands still gripping the blood soaked t-shirt. Nate pulled the doors closed behind them and smacked the wall, slipping onto the bench by the stretcher as the ambulance started off, sirens blearing. 

Nate silently guided the man’s hand away from the wound to get a good look at what he was dealing with. The wound was barely an inch wide, but blood was pouring out steadily, and his patient was rapidly losing colour, so he quickly grabbed the gauze and started to pack the wound. 

“Sir, can you hear me?” 

“Yeah.” His patient croaked before coughing and saying, “if you can just drop me off at the next exit, that’d be great.” 

Nate rose an eyebrow as the man beside him snorted, “Sir, you’re in an ambulance.” 

His patient blinked and looked around him, “Huh. Shit.” 

“Ray, you’re a fucking idiot.” The man beside him said. Nate looked at him through the corner of his eye, wondering if he’d taken on the wrong passenger, but his patient just laughed, 

“Fuck you Brad, I saved your life.” 

Brad narrowed his eyes, “A knife to the shoulder wouldn’t have killed me Ray, whereas a stab wound to your fucking stomach could very well kill _you_.” His voice was tight with emotion – angry, worry, weariness – and his face was twisted. Nate relaxed a little, packing the wound with a little more gauze and linking his patient – Ray – to the monitors. 

“If it helps, I don’t think any internal organs or arteries have been damaged.” Ray looked triumphant and beamed at him while Brad glared at the side of his head. 

“See homes, I’ll be fine, you need to loosen up.” 

Brad’s face twisted, “Ray, you’ve been fucking stabbed, stateside, as a fucking civilian.” They were military then which explained the seamless way the men had moved together earlier. “You should be ashamed.” 

Ray rolled his eyes and turned to Nate. “I saved his life when this fucking neo-nazis piece of shit thought it would be a good fucking idea to stab a Recon Marine, I mean talk about having no honour, the pussy couldn’t even stab Brad in the front, he went for the back like a coward.” 

Nate nodded, “You’re a good friend.” 

Ray’s face split into a wide grin, “Too fucking right I am, you hearing this Brad, the hot paramedic thinks I’m the shit.” 

Nate felt his ears turn red as Brad rose an eyebrow, “Careful Ray, your homosexuality is showing.” 

“Bisexuality Brad, get my labels right, you’re supposed to be up in this shit, fucking blue-state Californians.” 

Nate blinked as the two went back and forth and he struggled linked the scene in front of him to the fact that he was pressing his hands against a half-packed stab wound. He shook his head: military patients were never boring that was for sure. He found himself biting his lips several times to stop himself laughing. He caught Ray looked at him with a pleased grin every couple of times and they held eye contact until Brad responded to whatever Ray had said. 

The ambulance jumped to a stop sooner than Nate had expected; Mike opened the back doors and helped him lift the stretcher out of his back. He pushed it from by Ray’s head and realised he was looking up him. 

“You probably get told this all the time, but you are really hot. I’ll probably be under Joshua Ray Person if you want to come and praise me for my bravery and shit.” He was grinning loosely, and Nate felt himself smile back. 

“I think about it.” His mouth said, somehow disconnected for his brain, but he didn’t regret it when it made the grin on Ray’s face brighter. It was harder to hand off the stretcher to the ER nurses and Nate was glad Mike was there because it helped him not make a foul of himself. Still, if he watched Ray’s stretcher disappear a little longer than most, the only thing he got in response was an amused look and a raised eyebrow.


End file.
